What if YouTubers wrote Game of Thrones Season 8? - September Update
by Veblen
Summary: I will upload the outline and episode 4 here, the other 6 episodes and animations will be on Patreon.
1. What if YouTubers wrote Game of Thrones

What if YouTubers wrote Game of Thrones Season 8? - September Update

For daily updates on the progress of the remake, check out the GOT8Remake group on facebook or the Veblen Arts channel on YouTube.

A new video updating the story will be released each month.

First, the main things the season needed:

1\. More time. 7 episodes, with the first 6 being 90 minutes and the last 180 minutes.

2\. The night scenes to be brighter like the Helm s Deep Battle from The Lord of the Rings .

3\. Reasonable pacing.

4\. Battle plans.

5\. A bittersweet, cathartic ending.

And didn t need:

1\. Plot armour.

2\. Cuts to major conversations.

3\. Characters abandoning their arcs and any notion of sense.

4\. Subversion for the sake of subversion.

5\. Premature and unearned resolutions.

And now by episodes:

Episode 1 - A Dream of Spring

Reunions and Intrigue

As it was, but with additional scenes:

1\. Melisandre in the Red Temple of Volantis, where she witnesses a child sacrifice and meets Kinvara and the Yi Ti red priestess, both come with her to Westeros.

2\. Cersei talking to Harry about how the Targeryans are the enemy of the Blackfyres, who created the Golden Company.

3\. The Blackfish saving Edmure from the Twins with the help of Howland, Jyana and Meera Reed. Jyana is Ashara Dayne, Howland has the sword Dawn and Meera has the sword Dark Sister.

Episode 2 - A Knight of The Seven Kingdoms

The Living Await the Coming Storm

As it was, but with additional scenes:

1\. The Reeds and the Tullys at Greywater Watch meeting the red priestesses.

2\. Sam talking with Jon about what he found in the books about the Long Night.

3\. Tyrion talking to Bran about the Long Night.

Episode 3 - The Three-Eyed Raven

Bloodraven s Story as Seen by Bran

1\. Quaithe is Shiera Seastar, the half-sister of Bloodraven and Bittersteel and they both loved her, but she chose Bloodraven.

2\. Melisandre, who was born Melony, is Shiera Seastar s daughter by Bloodraven.

3\. Shiera Seastar was kidnapped by Bittersteel, and her daughter Melony was sold into slavery.

4\. Kinvara chose Lot 7 during the slave auction, buying young Melony.

5\. Bloodraven really hated the Blackfyres and is responsible for the cutting of Varys, who was Viserys Blackfyre, son of Daemon IV Blackfyre, son of Aenys Blackfyre, son of Daemon I Blackfyre.

6\. Bloodraven s voice in the flames said in Valyrian - No more pretenders, the Realm is finally safe.

7\. Bloodraven is also Craster s father.

8\. Craster s first wife was his wildling mother.

9\. Craster awakened the Night King.

10\. Bloodraven was killed by Craster, but saved by the Children of the Forest and brought into the cave.

11\. Gilly met her White Walker brothers.

Episode 4 - Blood Moon

The Battle of Winterfell

1\. The Reeds, Tullys and red priestesses arrive.

2\. The defenders start from behind the walls.

3\. Jorah, Lyanna and Melisandre survive.

4\. The Dothraki with Qhono and the Unsullied with Grey Worm die in the charge and retreat to get the wights away from the walls.

5\. Undead beasts with Summer, Hodor and Benjen clash with Ghost, Nymeria and her wolf pack, Ghost and Nymeria die.

6\. Sam is in the crypts and Edd dies saving him.

7\. Gilly kills her White Walker brother.

8\. Rhaegal dies in the fight against Viserion.

9\. Alys, whose uncles Jaime killed, saves him.

10\. Jaime saves Daenerys.

11\. The heroes kill the White Walkers, Avengers style.

12\. Except for the Night King, who kills Theon and 10 defenders, Arthur Dayne Style.

13\. 3 undead giants with bows and arrows on mammoths attack.

14\. The red priestesses kill one giant with fireballs.

15\. Tormund kills the second giant.

16\. Arya sacrifices herself to kill the last giant.

17\. Beric passes the flame of his life to resurrect Arya.

18\. Arya s dagger shatters when trying to kill the Night King.

19\. Bran wargs into Drogon and tries to burn the Night King, but only burns the Weirwood tree behind.

20\. Bran has a vision of the creation of the Night King, finding out that the Night King wants to protect nature.

21\. The Night King turns Bran and causes the moon to turn bloody red and the dawn not to come, the prophesied Long Night.

22\. Rhaegal, Qhono and the Dothraki, Grey Worm and the Unsullied, Edd, Theon, Ghost and Nymeria join the Night King.

23\. Bran stands up and leaves on Rhaegal, with the Night King on Viserion, the undead army follows them to the Lands of Always Winter.

Episode 5 - The Dragon and The Kraken

The Naval Battle of Dragonstone

1\. It s night, because the Long Night hasn t ended.

2\. Yara takes the Iron Islands, releases Aeron and asks him how to defeat Euron.

3\. Bronn aims to kill Jaime and Tyrion, but saves them by killing Alys, who is still pissed at Jaime, for killing her uncles.

4\. Bronn and Jaime travel to King s Landing.

5\. Bronn is the last Reyne, which is how he knows the song The Rains of Castamere so well.

6\. Bronn has been north of the Wall and tells Jaime about it.

7\. Cersei tells Jaime she had an abortion.

8\. Howland Reed tells Jon about the Isle of Faces, the tourney of Harrenhall and the Knight of the Laughing Tree who was Jon s mother, Lyanna Stark.

9\. Euron tricks Daenerys into attacking him, she hasn t forgotten about him and his fleet.

10\. Daenerys, Jon, Drogon, their navy, with reinforcements from Yara and the sea dragon Nagga fight Euron and his Kraken in a large naval battle near Dragonstone.

11\. Quaithe has been captured by Euron, and he uses her to blow the horn Dragonbinder, which kills her, but in her last moments she reunites with her daughter Melisandre.

12\. Nagga kills the Kraken.

13\. Euron kills Nagga.

14\. Yara kills Euron.

Episode 6 - The Iron Throne

The Battle of King s Landing

1\. It s night, because the Long Night hasn t ended.

2\. It snows in King s Landing.

3\. Illyrio brings the sword Blackfyre and together with Varys, they give it to Jon, who uses it to turn the Golden Company.

4\. Davos brings Salladhor and Tycho to Dragonstone.

5\. Tycho agrees to help Daenerys in exchange for her paying Cersei s and Stannis debts.

6\. Jaqen arrives and he is Syrio.

7\. Shagga and the mountain tribes arrive.

8\. Daario and the Second Sons arrive.

9\. Ilyn Payne is shown beheading people and mounting their heads on spikes.

10\. Bronn has switched the wildfire under King s Landing with pigshit.

11\. Varys uses his knowledge of the Red Keep to help Arya and the Hound get in, they meet Bronn later.

12\. Cersei commands Qyburn to Burn them all! , becoming the Mad Queen.

13\. Varys, Illyrio and Qyburn die.

14\. Valonqar happens, Jaime tells Cersei that he had Bronn switch the wildfire with pigshit, she kills him and he kills her.

15\. Arya takes Qyburn s face, which gives her, Bronn and the Hound, disguised as Lannisters access to the throne room.

16\. The Hound and Arya kill the Mountain and Ilyn Payne, but the Hound is mortally wounded and mercy killed by Arya.

17\. Ellaria is freed from the dungeons.

18\. Daenerys takes the Iron Throne.

19\. Jon and Daenerys tell the people they are Aegon and Daenerys Targeryan and they ve come to unite, not conquer and the real enemy is in the north.

Episode 7 - A Song of Ice and Fire

The Last Battle

1\. It s night, because the Long Night hasn t ended until the Battle for the Dawn is won.

2\. White Walker children enter each major city of Westeros and destroy some of them, while others barely survive, the Night King s army grows considerably stronger.

3\. Jon finds the Ghost of High Heart, who is a Child of the Forest and together they visit the Isle of Faces.

4\. Jon has a vision of Asshai and the Lands of Always Winter.

5\. It is revealed that it was the Night King, and not Bran the Builder, who raised the Wall.

6\. The armies of Westeros come together to march on the Lands of Always Winter and the Night King s Ice Castle, which has the World Weirwood Tree at its centre.

7\. There is a spiral pattern of smaller trees around the World Weirwood Tree. The spiral means that oneness of nature and the circle of life.

8\. Daenerys is dying giving birth to baby Lyanna Targeryan.

9\. Kinvara wants to sacrifice baby Lyanna, but Melisandre and the Yi Ti red priestess stop her, Kinvara and Melisandre die in the duel.

10\. Jon mercy kills the dying Daenerys with Longclaw, creating Lightbringer and becoming Azor Ahai.

11\. The Ghost of High Heart uses the Hammer of the Waters against the Night King s army.

12\. The dragons die in an epic battle.

13\. Lightbringer shatters when Jon strikes the Night King in an epic battle.

14\. The Night King shows a vision to Jon, where everyone s eyes are blue. Humanity is one with nature as nature was one before the First Men arrived.

15\. Jon rejects the vision by stabbing himself and the blade now containing both his and Daenerys souls creates a flame that destroys the Night King.

16\. Bran gets bound to the World Weirwood Tree.

17\. The Dawn comes.

18\. 10 years later, Tyrion teaches little Lyanna Targeryan how to be a good ruler over the painted map of Westeros.

19\. Tyrion rules the Westerlands, Sansa rules the North, which is not independent, Edmure rules the Riverlands, Yara rules the Iron Islands, Bronn rules the Reach, Gendry rules the Stormlands, Ellaria rules Dorne, Robyn rules the Vale, Tormund rules beyond the Wall and is the 1000th Lord Commander of the Night s Watch.

20\. Westeros becomes a constitutional monarchy, United Kingdom style with the Houses of Parliament in place of the Sept of Baelor, thus breaking the wheel.

21\. Tyrion and Lyanna walk into the Small Council Chamber, and before joining the argument about brothels, he tells her that a wise young ruler listens to her counselors and heeds their advice until she comes of age and the wisest of rulers continue to listen to them long afterwards.

22\. They drink Tyrion s wine, the Imp s Delight, except for Lyanna, who drinks grape juice.

23\. Tyrion is Hand of the Queen, Davos is Master of Ships, Bronn is Master of Laws, Tycho is Master of Coin, Jaqen is Master of Whisperers, Missandei, who has married Tyrion, gets the newly created position of Master of Trade as Westeros becomes more open to Essos, Brienne is the Lady Commander of the Queensguard and shows Lyanna the White Book of the Kingsguard, where Jaime has 5 pages.

24\. Sam becomes Grand Maester and shows Tyrion and Lyanna Archmaester Ebrose s book A Song of Ice and Fire , where Tyrion is definitely mentioned, about the history of Westeros from the appearance of the White Walkers to their defeat. Lyanna says I would like to know more, what about Aegon s Conquest , The Dance of Dragons , Robert s Rebellion , The Blackfyre Rebellions and the previous Long Night ?

25\. There are 3 dragon eggs that have been found and are placed in the Small Council Chamber.

Thanks to all Game of Thrones YouTubers and other contributors, but especially:

HN Entertainment

Nerd Soup

Alt Shift X

Looper

Talking Thrones

The Last Harpy

Alltime10s

Daemon Blackfyre 2.0

The Film Theorists

Game of Theories

Jimmy Kimmel Live

Late Night with Seth Meyers

The Late Late show with James Corden

The Late Show with Stephen Colbert

The Graham Norton Show

Saturday Night Live

Team Coco

The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon

TheEllenShow

LastWeekTonight

BuzzTox

Emergency Awesome

bridge4

Insider

New Rockstars

Treesicle

Neo

The Why

What Culture

The Sixth Sigma

ELLE

Paradosi

RedTeamReview

TV Guide

PeterHollens

GrayArea

PetePeppers

Cinematica

The Order of the Green Hand

Heavy Spoilers

Kristina R

YazenIRL

The Rich Eisen Show

Fire And Blood

GameSpot Universe

Azor Ahype

Entertainment Weekly

Think Story

Teflon Tv

AllTimeMovies

You Know Nothing

Mateo12485

Vox

IGN

The Game of Dead

Darren W.

whycreate

The Den of Nerds

CBR

Screen Rant

TheParadoxAnalyser

The Take

GameSpot

Ser Hunts Reviews

Watchers Pod

Joe Magician

Secrets of the Citadel

Hudsimus Prime

Mr Sunday Movies

Stop Hodoring

RNS Entertainment

SmokeScreen

Rawrist

SourceFedNerd

Sarah of House Dayne

Alteori

Nerd Clips HD

AlDexter

Nerdist

Andrew Steel

UPROXX

MostAmazingTop10

PrestonJocobs

In Deep Geek

Cracked

WoodysGamertag

Katie Wilson

The Warp Zone

Northlander

Invicta

Shadiversity

Hello Future Me

TheBattProductions

Binge Rampage

Alexandru Mortimer

Hivemind

Jackie Fish

Flick Fanatics

BanditIncorporated 


	2. Episode 4: Blood Moon

Game of Thrones Season 8 Remake by Veblen

Episode 4: Blood Moon

The Battle of Winterfell

MINUTE 001

SCENE 1: SOUTH GATE AND COURTYARD OF WINTERFELL

Hooded figures are seen walking through the snow towards Winterfell. Two guards peer into the night.

Guard 1: What's that there? Guard 2: Last of the recruits?  
Guard 1: Could be. They're not blue of eye. Doesn't mean they wish us well.

Howland Reed, Jyana Reed, Meera Reed, Edmure Tully, and Brynden Tully come closer with the three red priestesses standing further back: Melisandre, Kinvara, and the priestess from Yi Ti.

Guard 3: Reeds and...you'd better send for our king.

Guards 1 and 2 look at each other then back down to the three priestesses.

Guard 1: Keep the gates closed until he arrives. I won't be the man that let fire women in if they aren't wanted.

When guard 1 gets to the gate he sees Edmure and the Blackfish.

Guard 1: How came you to your freedom? And you, Blackfish, back to this world? The fire women?

Brynden: Not nearly as mystical as that. More on the graces of luck.

MINUTE 002

Guard 1 finds Jon Snow with Sansa, Grey Worm, Davos, Royce, Jorah, and Tormund.

Guard 1: A group wanting entrance to the south, my lord. Best if you come to the gate.

The group follows Guard 1 to the travellers.

Jon: I thought death had taken one of you and imprisonment the other.

Edmure: Thanks to the Reeds, we defied both.

Jon: It's no small risk to come out of hiding.

Brynden: We owe it to our Cat. Jon: Open the gates.  
The Reeds and Tullys enter. Sansa embraces her kinsmen. The red priestesses approach.

Melisandre: No need to execute me, Ser Davos, I will be dead before the dawn.

Davos is mute with rage.

Melisandre: Jon Snow, might I give the favour of the Lord of the Light to the soldiers?

Jon turns to Tormund, Royce, Jorah, and Grey Worm. All of them nod. After lighting the weapons of the Dothraki, Unsullied, Northmen, and Knights of the Vale, the red priestesses enter Winterfell.

MINUTE 003

The three red priestesses walk through Winterfell to the courtyard.

Melisandre: All those who fight for the living and would have the fortune of the Lord of Light bestowed upon them, raise your weapons.

Genrdy, Jamie, Brienne, Podrick, Tormund, Jorah, Qhono, Edd, Grey Worm, Royce, Howland, Jyana Reed, and Meera Reed have their weapons set alight while the priestesses are softly chanting in Valyrian. Davos and the Hound stand back.

Melisandre and the priestess from Yi Ti begin lighting the swords of other soliders in the yard.

Kinvara: We have no quarrel, you and I.

Davos: I've fought many battles in the past without any 'luck' from the Lord of Light, thank you very much.

Kinvara bows slightly in understanding and moves to the Hound.

Sandor: Fuck off.

Kinvara walks off to the remaining soldiers with the other priestesses.

Beric stands to the side chuckling at Davos and the Hound while he lights his own sword.

MINUTE 004

SCENE 2: THE BATTLEMENTS AND CRYPTS OF WINTERFELL

Arya walks up beside Sansa on a battlement looking north.

Arya: When will you head down to the crypts?

Sansa purses her lips and thinks for a moment.  
Sansa: If the battle starts to turn. Arya: If you wait until it starts to turn, it'll be too late.

Sansa sighs.

Sansa: During the Battle of the Blackwater when we were all sheltered in Maegor's Holdfast, it was worse not knowing. Not knowing how the battle was fairing. How close they were upon us.

Arya leans on the battlements and thinks.

Sansa: And his horrible face just watching. Like he was hoping that he would get to be the one to do it.

Arya takes out the dragonglass dagger and hands it to her.

Sansa: What should I do with it?

Arya: Stick them with the pointy end. Sansa takes the dagger weakly.  
Sansa: Good luck, little sister. Arya: You too.

MINUTE 005

Samwell is standing by a grain storage area. Edd and Jorah come across him on their way to the courtyard.

Edd: I thought we decided that you were going down to the crypts?

Samwell: We did... Edd: And?  
Samwell: It's just that I'm not so sure about it now. Being down there with the women and children, and those too sick or old to fight.

Edd: Sam, I've seen you fight. You won't be any use to us up here.

Samwell: I know...I just...

Jorah: But you'll be of immeasurable use to us afterwards, once we get through the battle.  
Samwell: If we get through... Jorah: Just say that we do. The world's going to need men of books.  
We'd be in trouble if that role rested on the likes of me or Edd here.

Sam gives a small laugh, nods, then heads off towards the crypts.

MINUTE 006

Samwell gets to the crypts and enters. Sansa, Tyrion, and the women/children/elderly/sick look across at him. Sansa stands and walks over to the door.

Sansa: Jon told me that you would be coming.

Samwell: Yes. It was decided that it was best.

Sansa: I'm glad. From what my brother says, you're quite a learned man. Between you and Tyrion I'm sure there will be enough stories and songs to get us through.

The rest of the room is responding to his presence warmly as well.

Samwell: I suppose I might have a few tales in me. Let's see...Who wants to hear about the Winged Night and the griffin?

The people in the crypts nod and mutter excitedly.

Samwell: Have you not heard the tale before?

Tyrion walks closer and takes a spot to listen.

Tyrion: I dare say they have, but not from you. And isn't that the point of stories? They are all in the telling.

Samwell clears his throat to begin.

MINUTE 007

SCENE 3: THE COURTYARD OF WINTERFELL

A group are standing in the courtyard consisting of Jamie, Brienne, Podrick, Alys, and Lyana. They are talking amongst themselves.

Brienne: I never thought I'd see the day when we were fighting side by side.

Jamie: I guess it takes death knocking on our doors for us to get over our histories and houses.

Alys: I wouldn't say that all of us are so ready to shed histories and houses. I won't forget my uncles so quickly, Kingslayer.

Podrick looks nervous.

Lyanna: Your father fought against our king not so long ago on these very grounds. We don't need to forgive or forget, but if we spend our time now talking on the teeth and claws of wolves and lions that have torn people away from us, we will be frozen like that for all time. Far more dangerous things come in the frost and the snow.

Alys nods and she and Lyanna walk away towards the battlements.

MINUTE 008

Jon and Daenerys are on the hill with their dragons overlooking the preparations. There is a tense, hanging sort of silence.

Daenerys: They look ready.

Jon: About as ready as they can be for a battle such as this.

Daenerys nods.  
Jon: Do you think we'll make it? Daenerys: Not all of us. Though if any make it at all, I suppose they'll be endlessly grateful. There'll be a new age of stories and songs.

Jon laughs.

Jon: It's hard to imagine lords and ladies sitting at feasts singing of when the Horselords and Northmen saved the realm.

Daenerys smiles.

Daenerys: I hope I get to hear them. They stare off towards the icy north.  
Jon: Are you worried about seeing him again? Viserion I mean.

Daenerys: I grieve for him, but he is dead. This reanimation holds nothing of what he was. That dragon is no more Viserion than are the winds or snow.

MINUTE 009

Alys and Lyanna walk up to a battlement and take their positions among the archers. They are by soldiers from Bear Island and Karhold. Down the end of the row, they can see a trebuchet. Lyanna looks down the line and sees many more trebuchets set. There are also barrels of oil stationed along the battlements, ready to pour on the enemy.

Bear Island soldier: Do we know that the barrels will have an effect?

Karstark soldier: The way that they were making these dragonglass heads for the arrows, I'd say not.

Lyanna: Maybe nobody's tried yet. We might learn a great deal from this battle.

The soldier from Bear Island nods.

Bear Island soldier: That's true m'Lady.

Alys: I understand that the wights can be fought with fire. If the oil doesn't stop them, a lit arrow to their soaked bodies should.

Lyanna picks up one of the dragonglass arrows and examines it closely.

Lyanna: I just hope that they made enough.

MINUTE 010

Bran wargs into his ravens. They fly north and hit a snowstorm, which limits some of their visibility. Still, the army soon comes into focus. He sees twelve white walkers on their horses leading the army. Behind them are three giants on mammoths. Afterwards some the wights, and he catches glimpses of undead versions of Summer, Benjen, and Hodor. Following over one hundred thousand wights are undead bears,  
wolves, direwolves, shadowcats, mammoths, and ice spiders. He can see undead eagles and ravens hovering above, but no sign of the Night King and Viserion. Bran moves the raven flock higher and sees the Night King riding Viserion higher up in the sky, scouting.

Bran removes himself from the ravens and looks shaken.

Theon: What's wrong?

Bran gives Theon a meaningful look before the scene cuts, implying that he's telling him what's coming.

MINUTE 011

News of the creatures starts to spread through the castle.

Solider 1: Direwolves and shadowcats? We've only prepared for the wights.

Soldier 2: It isn't the direwolves and shadowcats that I'm worried about.  
It's the ice spiders that'll be scaling the walls.

Soldier 3: That's true. Not much that can be done once a couple of those are up on the battlements.

Talking between soldiers is shown across the courtyard and all through the castle. News comes to Sansa and Tyrion in the crypts.

Sansa: It seems like the monsters from all of our childhoods are descending upon us.

Tyrion: That it does. Though we won't be up there to see them.

Sansa detects a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Sansa: We're in the crypts because of our worth, not out shortcomings.

Tyrion: Nobody said that it couldn't be both.

Sansa grimaces.

MINUTE 012

News of the composition of the army has reached the heroes.

Tormund: If anybody sees those giants coming, you leave them to me.

Tormund has a sidelong look at Brienne, who rolls her eyes.

Podrick: I'll have my hands full enough tackling things my size.

Beric turns to some nearby soldiers.

Beric: Don't underestimate the power of the beasts among them. When we were over the wall, one of their bears nearly got the best of our party.

The Hound looks at the soldiers that Beric is addressing with a scathing sort of judgement but says nothing.

Beric: Keep your weapons close and stay in small groups. Through each other's support and the grace of the Lord of Light, we'll see the end of this.

The Hound laughs and looks back over to the soldiers.

Sandor: Most of you'll end up torn apart by the first wave. Stay close though. It'll give them something to snack on while I lop their heads off.

MINUTE 013

Wolves are heard howling from the distance to the south. The archers on the battlement become tense.

Archer 1: Wolves to the south! Nock!

Arya is running across the battlements to the south where the howling is coming from.

Archer 1: Draw!

Arya makes it to where the archers are prepared to fire. She is looking desperately out into the darkness and begins to see shapes running towards them.

Arya: Wait!

Lady Lyanna looks to Arya.

Lyanna: What can you see? Arya squints.  
Arya: There are wolves...but I don't think they are blue in the eyes. I think...I think they might...

Nymeria appears with her wolf pack. Arya has a girlish smile.

Arya: They're with us. Lyanna: Stand down!  
The archers relax their bows. Arya begins running to the north gate. Lyanna yells down for the gates to be opened to the wolves.

MINUTE 014

Nymeria goes through the gates and sees Ghost. They run to each other and play fight for a moment in excitement. The wolves stay in a fairly tight circle around them, looking at the soldiers in the court yard but not approaching them. Ghost nuzzles Nymeria.

Arya: Hey girl!

Arya sprints across the courtyard and kneels in front of Nymeria, putting out a hand to the side of her face. Nymeria rubs against Arya's hand and Arya pets her down the side of her face and in the shaggy fur at her neck.

The Hound is looking on as the wolves circle around Arya, welcoming her into the pack. He smiles briefly, then sinks back into a battle-ready expression as he looks through the closing gates, catching a glimpse of the snow storm brewing in the background.

MINUTE 015

The red priestess from Yi Ti comes out into the courtyard and the soldiers there naturally fall quiet.

Yi Ti Red Priestess: We are not the first to have fought this battle. Many years ago, during the Long Night, when crops had failed and many starved,  
when White Walkers came to Westeros to spread their endless winter, there was the War for the Dawn.

Snowflakes begin to fall in the courtyard.

Yi Ti Red Priestess: The White Walkers killed all in their path. As they went, they raised the dead to be the wights that would spread across the lands.

Some of the snowflakes begin landing on the soldiers and in the fur of the wolves.

Yi Ti Red Priestess: But the First Men and the Children of the Forest created an alliance to push the White Walkers back to the Lands of Always Winter,  
and built the Wall to contain them. If we were able to do it once, it can be so again.

MINUTE 016

SCENE 4: THE BATTLEMENTS AND COURTYARD OF WINTERFELL

An archer looks out into the distance and spots figures approaching through the snowstorm.

Archer 1: Enemy approaching!

Other archers look to the north and also start to see figures moving towards them. At first the figures seem shadowy and don't have a lot of definition. When one is close enough to the castle to have light thrown upon it, we get a closeup of this wight. Some archers are looking up for Viserion and the Night King, but they have not yet made an appearance.

Down in the courtyard, we get shots of the heroes as they begin to hear the sounds of shrieking wights. We can also hear arrow shots. There is an uneasiness in the heroes, being ready for battle but not yet being able to do anything. A few wights start hacking at the door to the courtyard. Suddenly one of the ice bears sprints forth and makes a much larger thud, sending fear rippling through the soldiers on the inside.

MINUTE 017

We see a shot of the wights and some of the creatures swarming the castle now, spreading out along the walls at first and trying to find weak points. The trebuchets go into action. Some closeups of wights getting crushed under enormous stones. One of the stones hits an ice spider. The spider makes a sickening clicking noise, but it is relatively unharmed by the blunt object.

Shot of Bran in the courtyard as he wargs into Ghost. He gets Ghost to run up the battlements at the north so that Bran can get a look at what is happening. The wights have not found any weak spots in the wall so they have begun to collect in areas. In a couple of these locations, there are oil barrels stationed at the top. The oil is sent down. It doesn't have much of an effect. Alys lights an arrow and shoots it at the oil-soaked wights. There is shrieking as they burn to death.

MINUTE 018

Where there are piles of dead wights, they begin to start scaling the walls. At first they are scrambling and form weak foundations that crumble, but they soon start to assemble into the body ladder structure and begin to climb the walls.

Barrels of oil are sent down to break apart the body structures that form below them, and flaming arrows are sent to set these wights alight. The angle of the trebuchets mean that they cannot target the body ladders directly, but those who man the trebuchets continue to attack the groups of wights heading towards the body structures to begin climbing them.

A few wights begin to make it to the top. We focus on a section where the Blackfish is hacking them down as they get to the top of the body ladder. Soldiers begin pushing at the wights on the top and some of the body ladders fall back.

MINUTE 019

Daenerys and Jon are still on the hill observing the battle. They can see that more wights are starting to make it over the battlements. They mount up on Drogon and Rhaegal. They take to the skies and split up so that they can take start at different ends of the north side of the castle.

Daenerys dives down first, torching the body ladders from one side to the centre. She and Drogon fly up higher again as Jon dives down to do the same on the other side. Then they scout the east and west sides of Winterfell respectively, looking for places where groups of wights are testing the castle there.

Once they have cleared the walls of wights, they head back to the north and send down streams of fire directly into the army, clearing enormous lines of wights and creatures.

MINUTE 020

The three giants on mammoths come out of the snowstorm and we get a sweeping shot that shows their magnitude. The giants see the damage that the dragons are causing and position themselves to take the dragons down. Each of the giants has an enormous bow and arrow.

The giant in the centre gestures to Drogon, who is the closest to them in the sky. The three giants load their bows and aim, setting their arrows loose in a tight formation at the same time.

Daenerys sees the arrows coming and has Drogon dive to avoid them. They brush past him, grazing a couple of scales. Daenerys looks visibly shaken. She goes much higher than she was earlier but now cannot reach the wights with dragon fire. Jon sees that she has gone higher up and follows suit.

MINUTE 021

Jon and Daenerys have escaped the range of the giants but cannot keep taking down the wights climbing the walls. They hover over Winterfell and see that their efforts are already starting to be counteracted. We get a closeup of Jon who is struggling to dampen an instinct to save the castle. He looks over to Daenerys and sees a dark shape in the clouds behind her.

Viserion and the Night King appear out of the snowstorm. Viserion shrieks. Drogon and Rhaegal are filled with a new sort of fury and begin to snap and snarl. The Night King sits calmly on Viserion as they hover and look upon Jon, Daenerys, and their dragons.

Daenerys is the first to make a move. She steers Drogon towards Viserion, trying to damage Viserion's wing. The Night King and Viserion dodge the attack smoothly and then launch at Jon and Rhaegal.

MINUTE 022

Sam is interrupted mid-story by the crypts shaking. Everybody is silent and looking at each other in fear.

Tyrion: I should be up there.

Tyrion stands up and goes to leave. Sansa grabs his hand to stop him. He looks at her curiously.

Sansa: It would be a waste.

Tyrion: I might notice something that others don't. I'm quite good at that you know.

Sansa: Witty remarks won't make a difference. That's why we're down here, none of us can do anything. It's the truth. It's the most heroic thing we can do now - look the truth in the face.

Tyrion sighs and takes a seat next to her.

Tyrion: Maybe we should have stayed married.

Sansa: You were the best of them. Tyrion: What a terrifying thought.  
Sansa laughs and the mood in the crypts lifts a little. She looks up at Sam.

Sansa: Shall we continue?

SCENE 5: OUTSIDE OF WINTERFELL

MINUTE 023

The Dothraki, Unsullied, Northmen, Knights of the Vale, Wildlings, and heroes exit through the south gate. As they ride and run they begin to meet wights along the walls. We get a shot of a wight rushing towards Gendry, who smashes it with his hammer. A few wights head for Brienne and Podrick and they slice through them back to back. Next we see Beric taking on wights with a smooth sort of composure that we don't see with the other heroes.

The Dothraki are the first that arrive at the front of the castle. They begin to pincer off a group of the wights from the rest of the army and funnel them towards the approaching defenders. Unsullied, Northmen, Knights of the Vale, and Wildlings take on this group and defeat them with minimum loss. Things appear hopeful. As the Dothraki ride to pincer off another segment of the Army of the Dead, Tormund looks over and sees the giants.

MINUTE 024

As the Dothraki come around to herd more wights into the defenders, one of the giants takes notice. The giant rides over on its mammoth and breaks the line. The mammoth knocks down a row of Dothraki and their horses with a sway of its head and trunk. As it does this, it gores a horse on one of its tusks. The animal is screaming and the Dothraki rider is stuck on the horse, hanging upside down as the mammoth continues to bludgeon the Dothraki line. We see the mammoth crush horses and men beneath its feet as wights come pouring through the gap in the line.

Tormund makes eye contact with Podrick. The two of them rush at the giant and mammoth. Podrick begins cutting at the mammoth's heels, causing the creature to bend down on its legs. Tormund climbs the mammoth by its hair. When Tormund gets to the giant he drives a hand axe into its skull. The giant and mammoth fall.

MINUTE 025

The Dothraki are thinning slowly and the beasts begin to follow the swarm of wights that are coming through. We see an ice spider rush towards the castle and use the piles of wights and walls to scuttle up. There is a solid clicking noise with each footstep they take, showing their weight. The ice spider makes it near the top of one of the battlements and the whole line there begin attacking it. The spider grabs soldiers in its pedipalps and fangs. The soldiers desperately hack at segments of its legs to keep it from advancing.

The heroes on the ground see how far the spider got and notice more coming. They take on the beasts in pairs. The Hound & Tormund, Jorah & Beric, Podrick & Genrdy, and Jamie & Brienne each take on one of four spiders. They carve off leg segments, split abdomens, and stab at their eyes. Jamie and Brienne kill theirs first and go to help Podrick and Gendry.

MINUTE 026

Bran wargs into his ravens to see what is happening in the battle above. We get some sweeping views of the heroes battling the ice spiders before we head up into the snowstorm where the dragon battle is happening. The Night King is making calculated swoops at the other two, seeing how they react to different movements. Instead of an all out assault, he is testing to see which will be the only necessary blow. Daenerys has a much better handle of Drogon than Jon has of Rhaegal. She is making attacks to try to find a weak point, but is much more reckless than the Night King. Jon is struggling just to stay in the air. Daenerys begins using more protective techniques as she can see the difficulty Jon is having. We get a close up of the Night King looking at Jon with a look of confirmation in his eyes.

MINUTE 027

Arya and the wolf pack come out from having cleared a section of wights. There are a couple of dead wolves from the pack scattering the ground, bleeding into the snow. Undead Summer stalks out of the snowstorm and Arya looks at him with a short moment of heartbreak. Nymeria moves in front of Arya. Behind undead Summer, we see undead Benjn and Hodor moving forward as well as undead wolves, bears, and shadowcats. As Arya tries to soak in everything that is headed towards them, she also sees undead ravens and eagles gathering above them.

Ghost, Nymeria, and the wolf pack have their hackles up and are snarling, ready to fight. Arya readies herself with her weapon. A savage battle begins with the animals tearing into each other. Several members of the wolf pack gang up to take down a beat. Arya runs over to deliver the killing blow with her dragonglass weapon. The eagles and ravens start to attack from above.

MINUTE 028

From the ravens, Bran sees the trouble that Arya is in. He makes the flock descend begin an aerial battle with the undead eagles and ravens. We get close up shots of eyes bursting from beaks or being scratches out by talons. Eagles grab some of Bran's ravens and hold them in their talons, ripping off wings and dropping the carcasses down to the battle that is happening below. Bran's ravens give Arya and the wolves the breathing room to overwhelm the majority of the beasts on the ground. When the ravens are done with the undead birds, Bran guides them towards Hodor and Benjin. The birds tear shreds off their faces and hands as they try to block the attack. We get a shot of Bran's face in the Godswood, calm and removed as ever.

MINUTE 029

The remaining two giants ride closer towards the castle on their mammoths. The red priestesses are on the battlements and see them coming. The giants begin shooting arrows at the castle, and we see a couple of these enormous arrows land devastating blows, spearing men and knocking down parts of the castle. The priestesses begin chanting and summon fire int heir palms. The fire builds to take on a spherical shape. We see a shot of Melisandre with a venomous look in her eyes before she launches the first of the fireballs at one of the giants.

The fireball hits the giant in the face and burns out one of his eyes. The other giant rides its mammoth away from the range of the fireballs as the three priestesses concentrate their firepower and bombard the giant that has been injured. It is soon a tower of flame like a sacrificial pyre. 


	3. Game of Thrones Season 8 by Necronicus

Game of Thrones Season 8 by Necronicus

Episode 1 - A Dream of Spring

Reunions and Intrigue

As it was, but with additional scenes:

"The scene should have Edmure Tully wandering the Riverlands with Roslin - whom is looking pregnant. Arya had released them from their cell, however she failed to provide them with horse or a map. The two would talk about how much food they have and Roslin likely about to give pregnant. The role of the Freys in the Red Wedding and how Edmure has if not forgotten, then forgiven Roslin for her role in it. They would eventually reach some swampy lands - Edmure thinks they have arrived near somewhere close. Except they hear a man behind them say 'no'."

"Cut to Cersei talking with Harry, about future lands and promises to the Golden Company. Their relationship with the Targaryens and the Blackfyres they served and so on. All the while Qyburn arrives after and tells the Queen their the treasury is slowly running dry. Hence Cersei' reason for talking with Harry."

"In Essos. Meli arrives at talks with the High Priestess about aid. While Kinvara is a bit reluctant, Melissandre calls her out on promising to aid Dany and insults her for being like every other Red Priest - a charlatan and liar - which is something they do and something that gets Kinvara to glare at Melissandre before we cut away again."

"Return to the Riverlands - where Edmure and Roslin are with Howland. Whom explains how they didn't march with Robb' army - since the North didn't trust the Crannogmen in a fight. Reed admits, they aren't that good either. Also mentions how Jon Snow had recovered Winterfell and asking for aid. This has been done via scout, since ravens can't find Greywater Watch. Howland is gonna head North, and Edmure decides to join him - wanting to do something useful for once in his life - having failed as Lord of Riverrun, getting his uncle killed and in his mind Robb killed too."

Episode 2 - A Knight of The Seven Kingdoms

The Living Await the Coming Storm

As it was, but with additional scenes:

"Howland arrives with his forces and alongside Edmure whom had managed to gather a small yet something force. It isn't a lot as we can see when the camera panders out. Howlands meets with Jon and tells him, that he has something to say - something he kept secret for years, before they walk off."

"We are shown Jaime directing the digging of trenches and getting the usual insults thrown at him. Jon planning with Dany and the others on how they should face the enemy. Sam speaking to Jon how the Others rode giant ice spiders, grumpkins and other possible enemies and the ways to counter them."

"Things end when Bran, whom had been warging in the past - suddenly returns to normal with the words 'he is coming here'."

Episode 3 - The Three-Eyed Raven

Night King' Origin

"We see a flashback of a land of vast forests, some of them burning, while other locations have been cut down. We cut to a scene of Children of the Forest, and a man attached to a Weirdwood Tree. Some Children speak up against this, while others deem it necessary to stop them. Another would call for them to get on with it and enact the Bond. Thus the dragonglass dagger is stabbed into the heart of the man and he is changed - the words 'kill all First Men' echoing in his mind."

"Cut to years later. A wild snowstorm, as Childrens and First Men in ragged uniforms are gathered on the Isle of Faces. The First Men insult out the Children for dooming them all, while the Children reply that the First Men left them no choice. This insulting continues until the a man 'called' Stark arrives with the leader of the Children."

"They claim that old wounds are forgotten. They need to unite now or perish. As they say this, the snowstorm envelops them all and shifts to a scene of the Wall - being constructed. The same Stark is seen again - watching how the Children leave onto the other side. He is called out 'Bran' - by a group of men - demanding the Children pay for they did to their ancestors."

"Bran Stark replies - you are free men, free folk - you may try so. But if you go beyond these walls, then you are no vassals or men of mine. Thus we see a scene of early men and women following the Children into the Lands of Always Winter."

"We see Bran standing nearby, before Bran the Builder looks at Bran then pointing at the Night King - whom Bran is able to see, watching him from a far distance at the mountains. Then cuts back to the previous episode of Bran saying the Night King comes."

Episode 4 - Blood Moon

The Battle of Winterfell

"The people are gathered on the walls and heavy defenses are made outside Winterfell. The battle scene would start slow, yet slowly go chaotic - like Helms Deep. Bran tells Jon Snow that the Night King will come for him. Jon asks why, and Bran says to 'break the seal'. Jon asks to be more direct and Bran says - unleash Long Night - followed by, was that a better answer? Showing he has some emotion."

"The battle is brutal, with dragonfire and arrows keeping the dead at bay. However, the 'break' happens when the Night King come and blows a hole open with his Ice Dragon. Following this is a brutal melee. NO plot armor here. Meaning many main chars will die or be horribly maimed. Whom dies or lives is up to your guess."

"Down in the crypts, Tyrion and Sam and Sansa and some others appear worried - then Tyrion thanks that the wights can't dig. Although they soon hear noise coming from inside. Tyrion asks Sam if they cleared all the crypts and he says yes. Sansa then asks how deep - before we see wights charge at them..."

"Scenes of various characters fighting or being cut down by wights. NK arrives before Bran, killing off the defenders he had around him. Bran looks morose that he is gonna die, yet instead - he is knocked out and taken by the NK."

"The living are outnumbered and look to be nearly killed, however they suddenly stop and begin marching North. Leaving many confused and wounded, or barely alive."

Episode 5 - The Dragon and The Kraken

"The survivors ponder on what happened, bury their dead and help the living. Many surviving cast are shown with wounds or dying on their deathbed. Tyrion is shown alive, although Sam is dead, Sansa has a scar across her face like Tyrion now."

"Jon, Dany, Tyrion, Sansa and the rest gather and immediately blame Cersei for refusing to send aid to them. Dany says, they have one dragon left - the other had died killing the NK Ice Dragon and stabbed with dragonglass and burned to prevent reanimation - they can force Cersei to heel."

"They then come up with a plan to attack KL. Dany saying she will call on what allies she has. Varys, also mentions on trying to contact Illyrio for aid. Davos offers to head to the Stormlands and try and gather what men survive there - by using Gendry 'Baratheon' as his calling banner. Tyrion then mentions that KL is a fortress and Cersei has the Golden Company and Euron - everyone then looks to Jaime, when he says he has a plan."

"Back at KL. Euron is seen with his fleet, grinning widely. A man comes and says to Euron, how Yara had retaken the Iron Islands - Euron laughs and says 'she can have those useless rocks', making the other guy flinch and mention it's our home. Euron smashes his axe into his neck and says 'the sea is our home'. Throwing him overboard and having his blood soak the water. We see the camera panning out, revealing an entire harbor filled with dead bodies and the blood being red."

"Euron grins widely, mentioning 'the kraken will feast tonight'."

Episode 6 - The Iron Throne

The Battle of King s Landing

"We see the camera pandering over Westeros. Clansmen marching alongside Tyrion, Riverlords following Edmure, Davos and Gendry alongside a host of Stormlanders, Sallador Saan sailing alongside Yara' Ironborn Fleet, in the Reach we see Sam' mother on horseback alongside a small host of Reachlords. Jon Snow is followed by a Northern army, Dany behind her - we see that out of her army, nothing is left beside her dragon, and Missandei."

"All of them arrive at KL together. People are talking and chatting with each other and planning. Tyrion goes outside to talk with Jaime about how stupid everything this is. Jaime jokes back, mentioning if they fail they could always kill Cersei again as wights. Then they hear a voice whisper nearby and says 'that can be arranged'."

"Cut to a scene of Jaime with a black-eye, with Bronn and Tyrion in the War Room. The sellsword saying that Jaime is a piece of s***, and the saying hello to the Dragon Queen. He says, that Cersei sent him as a messenger - telling Dany that she would be a ruler of ash and smoke if she came into KL. Bronn then telling that Cersei had gathered smallfolk in the Red Keep and mentions how wildfire is being stocked."

"He also mentions - that Cersei sent him here, likely to perish for his message. Before he mentions, that he don't fight dragons and instead offers Dany a solution to getting inside an assassinating Cersei. From the shadows, Arya emerges - looking pale with a nasty neck wound - indicating that she had died and been likely brought back."

"Cuts to a scene of Cersei in the Throne Room, overlooking everything - Harry arrives telling her that everything is ready and with some nervousness that Euron is making his men nervous. Cersei dismisses him and Euron arrives, Cersei tells him if their bait is ready, Euron replies 'the b*** has been spotted, she is hungry'. Cersei replies 'good'."

"We cut to a scene of Dany circling with Rhaegar above KL - as Tyrion monologues in the distance. Telling him how Arya, Jaime and the Hound will sneak in and kill Cersei. Varys warning and speaking how the Red Keep is full of traps and dangers, showing how they slowly move over and dodge such traps."

"They speak how Jon would distract Cersei and engage the Golden Company. Cutting to a scene of Jon leading men into battle. Tyrion says that the Sellsails and Ironborn will carry the Stormlanders into the Port and secure them a second distraction there. We see a scene of them approaching Euron' fleet, a few grimacing at the red waters."

"Tyrion says then, how Dany' job will be to burn Euron and keep Cersei' best man away. Cut to a scene of Dany approaching Euron' fleet - however as she dives, she quickly pulls up when a giant tentacle nearly smashes into her. We cut to a scene of a kraken emerging between Euron' fleet and Yara' fleet. The camera shows how most of the blood-soaked water is under Yara and soon the Kraken goes after them."

"Dany is conflicted and soon takes the option, and moves to attack the Kraken - all the while dodging scorpion bolts. Dragon vs kraken scene fight. It is a harsh one, as Euron' fleet keeps closing and attacking Drogon instead of Yara. As Yara gives the order to attack Euron. We see the dragon roasting the kraken, although the dying kraken slowly pulling the dragon down."

"Dany crying and Yara soon arriving - telling her to let go and take her hand. Dany after some hesitation does so. As Drogon sinks beneath the water. We see Euron laughing as he fights off the pirates and other ironborn - however his ships are burning. Until only his own ships remains - Euron mutters 'what is dead may never die'. Then his ships under the water, yet his body isn't shown at that."

"Inside the Red Keep we have Arya killing people without mercy, gutting and slicing them apart. The Hound calls her out on her madness, before Arya replies 'takes a dead man to known one'. The Hound then calls out Jaime to hurry up, who has a gash on his leg. They eventually arrive inside the Red Keep - however the Mountain and a few Kingsguard remain in their path. Arya tells Jaime to go get Cersei, before Arya and the Hound engages the fight."

"Jaime arrives and sees Cersei watching everything happen - Qyburn nearby tries to run before Jaime cuts him down. Jaime asks Cersei to stop this madness. Cersei replies that this is all done for their child. Jaime looks conflicted, although sees many other faces looking up at him at the balcony. He then looks at Cersei, kisses her, muttering a 'sorry' before stabbing her. Cersei is shocked, then the Valonquar rings in her ears 'younger brother' - Cersei mutters 'she was wrong' in shock, before she dies..."

"Arya and the Hound are seen finishing off the Mountain and the Kingsguard. The Hound is bleeding, while Arya remains dull and emotionless. The Hound orders her to kill him, Arya this time replies with a dull 'yes' - however the Hound grabs her hand, telling him to mercy kill and not murder. Arya asks 'what is the difference' - and Hound replies 'meaning'. Reminding Arya that she has a sister and family to return to - how she has a chance to return, that she isn't a monster on the inside as the out. A tear runs down Arya' cheek, before Arya mutters 'thank you' and doing the deed. The Hound smiles in reply, dying."

"The bells soon ring, as Jon breaches the walls - Harry looks conflicted, ordering his men to keep fighting - before everyone sees the sun disappear suddenly and for a Red Moon to appear in the sky..."

Episode 7 - A Song of Ice and Fire

The Last Battle

"Dany and Jon are in the Iron Throne, a large braziers are burning, while Jon' breath is seen, Dany' breath isn't. Jon speaks how the Long Night is here - people are freezing outside even now. Dany mentions how the cold ins't that bad - and Jon gives a half-joke on how it isn't for you."

"Tyrion arrives, telling the Golden Company has agreed for mercy in exchange for serving Dany. Varys arrives next, telling how even the ravens are having hard time to fly. Davos arrives next, saying how even the waters seem to be freezing. All of them seem to be looking for answers, before Jon has his eyes go white and he faints."

"When he wakes up a few minutes later - he tells everyone what they must do. Cut to a scene in the Throne Room - where Jon tells everyone, that the Long Night is here and how the NK will kill them all. Many Lords and Ladies there exclaim on what they must do. Jon says they need to attack North. Many are in outrage at this, calling on how they would manage or survive this. Jon replies, that the alternative is the fall of all life - then followed by Winter is Here. We can only beat this enemy with Fire and Blood. Then they leave and prepare for war."

"Jon then mentions to Dany, when the latter asks on where he heard those words, he mentions how Howland explained his legacy and lineage. His mother being Lyanna and father is Rhaegar. Dany says that is impossible, as Jon says 'so is a Stark riding a dragon'. Dany then says, that he should be King, as he is better than her. Jon replies that she would do much better than him. Dany says, she let those in Mereen nearly into ruin under her rule. Jon says, he got killed by his own men for his leadership. They share a small laugh. Dany then says she is pregnant."

"Cut to a scene months later. Westeros is covered in snow equal to that seen in the Far North. Men are marching, grumbling and cursing. Jon monologues on how far this journey has gone. How many it has claimed. Cut to scenes of Davos and Jaime, buried, having died in the cold march. Alongside other minor characters. Hot Pie, frozen in his inn and so on. He adds, how there is hope still - cut to a scene of Dany giving birth to a baby girl."

"We see a scene of Winterfell snowed in - around it in camp are Bronn and Tyrion. Bronn says how this is a nightmare. Tyrion joking, that at least they some cold wine. Bronn says back as long as it doesn't freeze. Mentioning how his brother promised him a castle and now is dead. Tyrion replies, he can always make one from the snow."

"We cut to a scene of Kinvara and Melissandre leading a small congregation in the snow. The pyre they have is barely big enough to help at all. Melissandre says that the Lord of Light is failing and needs a sacrifice. Kinvara says 'no' - that the Lord of Light is supposed to bring warm and comfort. Melissandre says that is false, as they are supposed to bring order and law. Kinvara dismisses her and goes to help warm the frozen hands of a man."

"Cut to a scene of Dany nursing the baby, Jon arrives and asks how can she remain warm in this snow. Dany says 'dragonblood I suppose'. Then offering Jon the chance to cuddle under the bed. They do so, as Lyanna, Jon and Dany sleep - the wind is howling, before a figure arrives and takes Lyanna."

"We cut to outside, where Melissandre is trying to start a fire with Lyanna nearby. Kinvara arrives and asks her what she is doing. Melissandre says 'fulfilling R'hllor fate' - Kinvara howls over the wind that this isn't our way. Melissandre says 'this is'. Saying how R'hllor had been for years a religion no different than the Seven or the stupid Old Gods - praying for nothing. Saying how she has brought the true R'hllor back alive. By fire and blood. This is followed by the fire having begun. Melissandre is shown picking up Lyanna and readies a knife before she is stabbed in the back by Kinvara. Before her body is pushed into the fire. Kinvara holds baby Lyanna, watching how Melissandre burns 'muttering you wanted to serve R'hllor in all glory, now you can. Before turns back to Lyanna plays with her and returns her to Dany and Jon' tent."

"By morning the snowstorm is gone, and Dany and Jon see that the Gods have answered their prayer and keep on marching. They eventually reach the Wall with Tyrion, while a horde of wights stand before them. Tyrion asking Dany and Jon what the plan is from here. Jon says they need to hold this line, while he and Dany go around and kill the NK by themselves."

"Jon says, that when Bran warged into him, he told him of what the the NK was, yet also why he was attacking. Telling how his oath was to kill all First Men - however, he can't kill anyone who isn't a First Man. Telling him how most of Westeros is soaked in First Men Blood even if Andals took over. However Dany doesn't have that. Dany saying it must be why she can tolerate the cold. Jon soon says he is half-Targaryen, a reason why he too hasn't been affected as much by the cold either."

"We see the living man the Wall again, while Red Priestess call their magic and help bring down rocks and ice upon the breach that had created the hole by the NK in early seasons."

"Jon and Dany watch the army fight, before they slip on out through an underground passage. Upon emerging on the other side, they see a horse - which Jon mutters 'Benjen steed'."

"Cut to scenes of the wights storming the Wall, while Dany and Jon continue their path towards the NK' Palace and the largest Weirwood Tree. They soon arrive inside the ice palace - seeing Bran wrapped in a Weirwood, like Three- Eyed Raven. Surrounded by seven Others and the NK. Jon claims this ends now, before he and Dany charge in. We see a scene, of Dany being struck by Ice Swords and Spears - except they shatter against her before she cuts them down. The NK, seeing this happen hears Bran mutter 'Azor Ahai'."

"The NK soon conjures up an ice spear and aims it at Dany. Jon sees the spear flying and blocks it, getting speared through his gut. Dany is in tears, seeing this happen. Jon mutters to kill him, stop him from being raised as a them. Dany mutters 'I love you' before stabbing him in the heart with Dark Sister. This soaks the blade with his blood and with a loud cry from Dany, she pulls it out - having the blade coated in flames."

"She rises up and stares angrily at the NK. Whom merely smiles in reply, as she approaches, not stopping her at all - before she stabs him and he shatters into pieces. Back at the Wall, we see the wights about to overrun the last humans, before they drop dead."

"Back at the Ice Palace. Dany says bitterly it is over. Before Bran says it isn't - telling her the Long Night is still on, warning her that to break this curse. Dany says how can she do that. Bran says he needs to kill him...or herself. Dany prepares to kill Bran, before she hesitates. Bran asks if she is afraid. Dany asks back, if he is. Bran admits he is scared. Dany replies, that her family has killed enough Starks already - looking over at Jon. Then flashes back to scenes of Dany at Mereen and elsewhere - her desire to be loved and help people."

"Dany asks if she will be a good Queen. Bran replies she will. Dany asks how good of a Queen will Lyanna be. Bran replies the best. Dany then says that Bran best watch over her family. Bran says they are his blood, he promises. For a moment Bran shifts his face to a more humane look and says 'sorry' to her. Dany replies 'sorry as well' - before she stabs herself with the burning Dark Sister. Her tears soak the ground and are shown to be hot against the ice. Then she screams loudly...before cutting the scene to black..."

Episode 8:

"An Epilogue is stated 'seven years later' - we are shown Westeros slowly rebuilding and regrowing. People walking the lands, buildings repaired, merchants trading food and everyone being merry."

"Cut to a scene of Tyrion in the Tower of the Hand. Writing into a book. Bronn enters, laughing at him writing at times like this. Tyrion replies, that now is the best time as any to write. Telling him how all this madness could've been avoided if people read and knew more of their history. Bronn asks if he planned on writing them in. Tyrion says 'debating on it'. Bronn replies that he hopes Tyrion makes him sound cool. Tyrion replies, that the new Lord of Castamere will have all his curses and moments added. Bronn replies, that Castamere, for having potential still stinks of rot and that he still thinks the dwarf screwed him over. Tyrion replies, that what is he worried about, as he can life at Casterly Rock for the time being until Castamere is finished rebuilding. Bronn replies, that he wants a castle, before he is too old. Tyrion says to find a wife then to keep him busy. Bronn then asks, what he planning to name his book."

"Tyrion replies, calling it a Song of Ice and Fire. After Jon and Dany' sacrifice."

"Cut back to a scene of the Small Council. Tyrion as Hand, Varys as Master of Whispers, Illyrio as Coin, Edmure as Master of Laws. Varys and Illyro talk among each other for a new post of Ships. Tyrion jokes on how he hopes that they don't plan on overthrowing the kingdom again. While Edmure mutters on if things are always like this in KL. Tyrion jokes on all the time, and replies that he has his own idea for Master of Ships."

"They soon go silent, when a young girl enters - everyone standing up and welcoming Lyanna Targaryen, Queen of Westeros and the Iron Throne..."

"Cuts to a scene back in Winterfell. Arya is sharpening Needless under the Weirwood Tree, like Ned Stark in Season 1. Sansa arrives, asking how she is doing. Arya replies that she is doing better - as she looks more alive and less pale. Sansa says that she just accept a marriage contract, Arya wishing her luck and hoping he is good or else she will cut off his manhood."

"Both girls laugh, as they look into the distance. Hearing wolves howling in the distance. Arya mentions she might go and find Nymeria in the woods. Sansa replies on being careful and returning home before nightfall. Arya chuckles at that, before hugging Sansa - telling her that she is done running and promises to be back. Adding that she wants carrot soup when she returns."

THE END. 


End file.
